


this is a band, not a sex club

by Nee



Series: bleeds like gold, tastes like lead [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Bathtub Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, domestic wives, mentions of Ahri/Kai'sa, mentions of Kai'sa/Evelynn, porn with anxiety issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nee/pseuds/Nee
Summary: When Ahri asks her not to fuck her bandmates please, naturally Evelynn does just that. Which wouldn’t be a big deal if Ahri just acknowledged all she wants is to sleep with Kai’sa herself.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: bleeds like gold, tastes like lead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041509
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65
Collections: K/DGay





	this is a band, not a sex club

**Author's Note:**

> follow up to you're flexible, you'll figure it out but you don't need to have read it to read this one. it has : a backstory for Ahri and Evelynn, lots of sex for Eve and Kai’sa.

It had been a long time since they had last done this and Evelynn was pleased to find out that no matter how busy their schedules, how different their lives since K/DA, some things just weren’t going to change.

Morning light shined through the large bathroom windows, a warm late winter sun reflecting on the surface of the water and across Ahri’s pale thighs. Next to the bathtub, sitting on a small wooden stool, Evelynn was scrubbing Ahri’s back with a washcloth, dressed in an oversized black T-shirt that was falling past her shoulder.

Through all of this, the work and the fame, the fear and the excitement, Evelynn found out it was always the little things that made it worth it. Moving in an apartment with a bathroom as vast as their first studio in Seoul, well, it was no small thing per se, but it sure was pleasant. Getting all cozy and domestic with Ahri, now that was something she could get used to, not that she’d ever admit it out loud.

“Kai’sa told me the most curious story this morning.” Ahri had her arms around her knees and was looking absently through the window. The view looked out upon a small park, and even though the trees hadn’t started to bloom again, it still was comforting to be able to relax in the middle of it all.

“I think I know this one.”

After leaving Kai’sa to sleep in her own room, Evelynn had made a much-needed detour by the shower before getting into Ahri’s bed. Falling asleep had been a tedious task of dealing with the memories of the night and fighting off the arousal long enough to actually get some sleep. By the time Ahri had joined her she was half asleep and entirely too tired to get into what had transpired just hours before.

“Care to explain?” Ahri’s voice was soft and composed which, Evelyn had learned, could mean anything. To anyone else it might have seemed like genuine curiosity. Right now, it meant there was no point trying to dodge the question.

“Are you mad?” she asked, testing the waters.

“You know I am.” Ahri turned her head around briefly.

Her emotions showed through in soft ranges, the slightest of variations that had taken Evelynn years to unravel and almost broke them at a point in their life where communication wasn’t their strongest suit. Still, if Evelynn hated puzzles, she loved complexity and Ahri was as refined as things could get.

When she looked at Evelynn, there was no anger, only disappointment.

“You knew the moment you asked me to back off it was only a matter of time,” Evelynn stated.

“No,” Ahri answered unfazed as though she was just voicing a fact, “I trusted you with something and you didn’t care enough to restrain yourself.”

Evelynn stilled her hand. It wasn’t entirely true, she had thought about it and decided that whatever purpose Ahri’s request had once meant didn’t hold anymore. She had pictured this exact conversation the moment she had incited Kai’sa further, and though she wasn’t thrilled, it was more than a long time coming.

They had talked about it, some nights joked about it. It wasn’t hard to see the way Kai’sa looked at them when she thought they weren’t looking. It was flattering, there was no point in denying it, and Evelynn had played along for the fun of it more than once; bending just a little too much over the bar at the dance studio, tongue playing with the straw of a shake for a second too long…

Harmless fun.

Made even more entertaining when she would turn to Ahri with an all-too-knowing smirk, hoping to reach that line where Ahri would be annoyed enough but too turned on to choose to do anything about it. The times she did choose to do something… Well, no matter how you looked at it, Evelynn came out on top.

Over time though, don’t fuck the girls turned into no dating inside the band which, coming from Ahri of all things, was a bit rich. She had agreed to it nonetheless, with all the nonchalance of someone who clearly hadn’t given it enough thought to begin with.

The washcloth had gone cold. Plunging her hand with the glove into the water, Evelynn wringed the cloth and poured some more soap on it before working on the muscles at the junction of Ahri’s neck and shoulders. For all the serenity she exuded, Evelynn could feel the tension Ahri wasn’t letting through as she started to relieve the knots of her upper back.

Ahri hummed quietly and tilted her head for easier access, hair sliding against her shoulder and cascading softly into the water.

“I’ve always thought you were sweeping the problem under the rug,” Evelynn said eventually, turning around to grab a tie from a nearby shelf and holding it between her teeth while she dried her hands. She gathered Ahri’s hair in a bun before tying it up and returning to her task. “So what if the girls had started to date each other, would you have told them to just break it up? Do you realize how that sounds?”

“This is a band, not a sex club.”

Ahri was being dead serious but Evelynn couldn’t help a chuckle. At the rate at which they were going, this _was_ very surely turning into a sex club. Ahri flicked her some water over her shoulder and Evelynn recoiled like a cat faced with a water spray.

Unpleasant, but Ahri was making a point. “You’re right, this is a band,” Evelynn wiped herself with the back of a hand, “and it’s on you to make sure everyone is in the right mindset to perform.” She paused a second before adding reluctantly, “I’m far from being blameless in this whole thing, I’ll give you that, but she needed something and I happened to be there.”

Splashes of water spilled over the edge of the bathtub as Ahri turned around with too much precipitation for Evelynn’s tastes.

“Do you even hear yourself?” Ahri said in disbelief, at last breaking that holier-than-thou façade. “The girl has attachment issues, Eve! Of course, she was going to come to one of us! You were supposed to make her feel better about herself, not fuck her into numbness!”

With a slight frown, Evelynn brought the bathmat against the tub trying to mop up the puddles of water that were starting to gather at her feet. “I wouldn’t say numb exactly, I’m pretty sure she felt quite good afterward.” Playing dumb wasn’t her forte but it sure was fun every time she tried.

“I know, the whole place smelled like a fucking sex party,” Ahri groaned in exasperation.

Evelynn purposefully ignored her. “I gave her exactly what she wanted. We fucked, big deal, back to the music!”

Ahri looked away, ears drooping low, shoulders hunched like she was sheltering back in some invisible shell. When she spoke, her voice had the softness and apprehension of the late night whispers they had shared a long time ago.

“What if it’s not enough?”

Evelynn put the washcloth aside and rinsed her hands in the water of the bath before leaning forward, forearms resting on her knees.

“Then maybe this time you can talk to her. Or I fuck her again, whichever comes first,” she answered, unfazed. “I mean, what’s the issue here Ahri?”

Ahri was stuck on a loop, struggling with something she wasn’t ready to put out in the world. Evelynn knew her well enough to have some idea of what the issue was, but there was something else underneath it all Ahri was bent on ignoring.

K/DA was the work of Ahri’s life, she had built the whole thing from the ground up. If K/DA worked, then it meant that everything she had been through before that—it didn’t make it better—but at least it gave it some purpose. Every decision, every choice, it all came back to that. As soon as they stepped into the light there was no going back, they’d have to shoulder it all the way to the top. They’d settle for nothing less.

For Ahri, that meant anything that wasn’t part of the plan was out of the picture.

“It’s just—it’s not what I had in mind,” Ahri sighed crossing her arms on the edge of the bathtub and resting her chin against them, eyes lost somewhere on the immaculate white of the floor tiles.

Evelynn raised a hand to Ahri’s head, pushing back a strand of hair that was starting to fall in front of her eyes. “You were never going to be able to keep a leash on everything. Better you learn that now.”

“You didn’t have to throw yourself between her thighs the first occasion you got either,” Ahri shot back.

Evelynn let the comment slide, she deserved some part of the resentment—presumably. Ahri’s rule may have been a stupid one, but she had agreed to it after all. “The way I see it, the more we dig, the more it sounds like a problem you have with yourself.”

Ahri groaned, ears twitching, not bothering to look up from where she was leaning against the edge.

Sleeping with Kai’sa, no matter how hard Ahri was trying to make it seem like it was, wasn’t the problem. Sure, it wasn’t in her plans and Evelynn could have tried, had she really wanted to, to keep her hands to herself. But it was easy to keep under control, should it come to that. With the way Ahri was avoiding her gaze, fingers clenching a little too tightly against the ceramic of the bathtub, this was deeper and personal, a conflict playing around in her head, one she had been really careful not to voice out.

Desire, then. But she knew that.

Ahri hadn’t been exactly subtle about wanting to fuck Kai’sa the second she had laid eyes on her. Which had been hilarious at first, and then tediously serious the moment she had chosen to hide behind a pretext, rather than take the risk of things getting out of control.

Evelynn had entertained the idea for a while, keeping it quiet for Ahri’s sake. It was getting ever harder to ignore that Ahri’s rule had never been meant for her. And if it had been, she was just collateral damage.

Evelynn started combing through Ahri’s hair, pushing the blond strands back, the tip of her fingertip grazing her scalp. Ahri closed her eyes, leaning into the touch, a faint purr rising from the cavity of her chest.

“What are you so afraid of Ahri?” she asked, voicing aloud the thoughts that kept echoing inside her head. “What do you want so bad that you keep thinking muzzling yourself was a good idea?”

“I want for all of this to work out,” Ahri said and Evelynn contained a sigh. She was stubborn, nothing new.

“You need to have a little faith,” Evelynn observed. “ _You_ came to us. Sex, work, it’s just relationships. Does it take some efforts? Of course, it does! Is it worth it? You put a band together, you tell me.”

“So what, we just do what we want?” Ahri asked with a slight shrug.

Evelynn dropped her hand to cup Ahri’s face, thumb lovingly stroking the marks of her cheeks. “I’m not talking about us. I’m talking about you.” Ahri opened her eyes to look up at her. “The more I think about it—” She needed to get it right, she wouldn’t have many shots at this. “You’re not afraid because of that rule of yours, you’re afraid of who you’d be _without_ it.” Fingers hooking Ahri’s chin, Evelynn tilted her head up, locking eyes with her and closing any way out. “So yes Ahri, what do _you_ want?”

From two slits, Ahri’s pupils dilated wide open, one drop of ink spreading slowly, corrupting all of the iris. Evelynn’s lips curled up in recognition.

_There she was._

Ahri turned around, her back to Evelynn, and sank in the water until it was up to her neck. Evelynn started to untie Ahri’s hair, fingers combing through the length lightly before brushing it aside on one side of Ahri’s neck.

“You’ve had Kai’sa’s version,” she said feigning indifference, as though she was doing Ahri a favor, “but do you want to know what really happened last night?”

Ahri released a shaky sigh, fingers ever so slightly clawing under the water at the perfectly sleek surface of the bathtub. She nodded.

Evelynn couldn’t help a smug smile. So easy to tease, it never got old. “First it was the couch, where she came all over my hand.”

“Figured,” Ahri breathed out through clenched teeth, “Akali found your rings.”

Evelynn chuckled and leaned down to whisper the rest into Ahri’s ear. “Then it was my bed, where she came all over my cock. Twice.”

Ahri’s ears twitched, flat against her head, and she leaned back resting the back of her neck against the edge of the bathtub. She closed her eyes again, which Evelynn took for an explicit invitation to continue.

“And the worst thing is,” she added with faux concern, “she licked herself clean off my fingers. All of this, and I didn’t even get a taste.”

Ahri tried to fight back a moan—pointless. It came out long and desperate, so much like a whine. Under the water, one hand moved to her lower stomach as if trying to quench whatever fire had started to burn her from the inside, slowly moving down and down again between her thighs.

This wouldn’t do.

Before she could reach herself, Evelynn’s grasp was on her wrist, getting both her hands out of the water and securing them firmly over Ahri’s head.

Ahri tried to resist, hissing through bared fangs but Evelynn held tight. “I’m thinking I haven’t been doing a good job at teaching you what it means to actually _want_ something.”

“Oh please, spare me,” Ahri spat out.

One hand holding Ahri’s wrists, Evelynn brought the other down to her hair, smoothing some strands back. Ahri tried to shake it off at first but eventually gave up.

“I want to know what’s in your head, gumiho,” Evelynn said tapping one index against Ahri’s forehead. Ahri frowned in annoyance. “When you close your eyes, what do you see?”

“Let me go and I’ll tell you.”

Evelynn let out a genuine laugh. She scratched her way to the back of Ahri’s head, fingertips digging in the soft fur of her ears and Ahri melted loudly under her touch.

“You’re hardly in any position to bargain.”

“You’re hardly playing fair.”

Ahri fell silent, enjoying the sensation of Evelynn’s fingers against her, a welcome distraction from the fire between her legs and the thoughts running rampant in her mind.

Kai’sa and Akali were co-workers. Inexperienced co-workers at that, entirely new to a music industry she knew all too well. That had been her promise to herself when she had started all this. Break the cycle, break the mold, start anew, do better. They looked up to her and for them she had tried to be the model she had wished for all these years ago when she felt smothered in stuffy record booths, alone on stages that shined too bright.

There was something else. Something more primal, a weird mix of hunger and guilt that gnawed at her deeply entrenched in some part of herself. Asleep most of the time, it would come alive every now and then when she allowed her mind to run wild, pulling her back until she stopped struggling and just accepted it as part of the experience. Over time she had grown accustomed to it.

Evelynn was rarely wrong. She was afraid. Afraid to drown in her own thirst, afraid come morning that Kai’sa would look at her and she’d see Ahri for what she was, and what she was wouldn’t be any different than all those music producers she had dealt with in her youth.

This was no one-night stand. Whatever they did, they’d have to assume the weight of it or watch it break them apart.

_Was it what made it so thrilling?_

Eventually, she spoke.

“You’re wearing that strap-on,” she began, eyes closed, focusing on the picture in her head, “the black one. And she’s riding you the way I like to, sometimes.” A sharp intake of breath. “I’m there, but I’m not. I do not move, I do not talk. You asked me not to. I can only watch as she breaks apart all over you.”

As fun as this was, Evelynn realized—this wasn’t Ahri. Ahri was restless and loud, she was bold and a fucking brat most of the time. Still, of all the possibilities, this was the dynamic she had been drawn to.

It wasn’t Ahri, but it was intriguing.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Evelynn placed a soft kiss on her forehead but Ahri wasn’t done. Brows furrowed, eyes flickering under her eyelids lost in her own feverish vision, she licked her lips, tongue sneaking out over dry skin, and continued.

“I’m so wet I’m dripping on the sheets. And when you realize you want to set an example, so you ask me to clean up your mess and you let me in between her thighs.” Ahri’s nails were digging into the skin of Evelynn’s forearm, the sensation barely registering in the back of Evelynn’s mind. “She’s riding my face and I don’t know where you went but you’re not be far ‘cause I can hear your moans and I know she’s sucking you off and I just wanna choke between her thighs till I forget how to breathe—fuck!”

A shiver ran from the back of Evelynn’s neck settling like hot lead in her lower stomach. She leaned down, burying her nose in the crown of Ahri’s hair, trying to recover quietly from her unexpected outburst. Her own arousal was beginning to pool between her legs, the portrait Ahri had just painted so vivid in her own mind she could almost feel it. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

“Will you just fuck me already?” Ahri was rubbing her thighs against each other obviously trying to create some friction.

“After this I just might.” Evelynn said, voice slightly more croaky than she would have liked. “Promise me you’ll stay still.”

Ahri nodded eagerly.

Evelynn let go of Ahri’s wrists and this time, Ahri didn’t try to pull them back. One of Evelynn’s hands slithered against her neck, roughly gripping her jaw and tipping her head back towards her while the other snaked down underwater between her breasts. “It’d all be so easier if you didn’t try to fight it every time.”

Ahri was watching her from the corner of her eyes, head tilted back.

“You want me to. You get off on it,” she managed to say, her voice hoarse from the tension Evelynn was putting on her throat. “You think I don’t know the smell of your—”

Evelynn forced two fingers inside her mouth before she could finish that sentence. Ahri moaned around the intrusion, something that started as a gasp and ended in a much deeper tone. Evelynn wasn’t sure if it was from the obstruction itself or a sudden surge of arousal. Far from being startled though, Ahri took them in greedily.

“Much better.”

With the fingers that wasn’t in Ahri’s mouth, Evelynn started to stroke her breast, fingertips grazing the curves, thumb brushing over a nipple, fleeting touches that she knew wouldn’t be enough to bring Ahri satisfaction.

But Ahri seemed otherwise busy.

She had taken Evelynn’s fingers as deep as she could and was sucking on them slowly, swirling her tongue around and in between them with deep moans of satisfaction that were as much for show as a result of her own excitement.

This wasn’t the punishment Evelynn had thought it would be, but it did the job nonetheless.

“Did you know she has a praise kink, much like yours?” Evelynn leaned over, whispering into Ahri’s ear. “She’s much better at earning it though, you could learn a thing or two.”

Ahri tried to argue and quickly realized there was no talking around Evelynn’s fingers. She was on the brink of sticking her canines into Evelynn’s hand but decided against it. She could play nice—when she wanted to.

Evelynn was biting the side of her neck playfully, and right now with the sensation of her working her way around her, inside her, Ahri was getting comfortable with the idea of complying at least for a little while. It was slowly getting overwhelming and if she closed her eyes, she could feel herself start to fall, start to sink underwater, lungs burning in deprivation. She was exhaling through her nose, her breathing intensifying with each touch, leaving her with each word coming out of Evelynn’s mouth and it was getting ever so hard to draw in the right amount of air.

She had barely been aware of gripping the edge of the bathtub, but when her reflexes kicked in, she tapped her fingers twice against the rim in a soft thud.

Evelynn pulled her fingers out.

She straightened up, giving Ahri some space, hand lightly brushing her hair back, the other resting flat against her chest. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Got a little carried away,” Ahri said, looking over her shoulder sheepishly once her breathing was back under control.

“It’s okay,” Evelynn reiterated, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Want to end it here?”

Ahri shook her head, sinking back into the tub. “I want to come. Join me.”

“The water’s cold. No thanks,” Evelynn said with a smirk, dipping a hand into lukewarm water.

Ahri looked at her with a pout that would have made anyone melt at her feet. After years of living together though, Evelynn knew the trick and turned Ahri’s head back around. She’d have to take a shower anyway, but the truth was—this—this wasn’t about her.

“Want me to guide you?” she offered. This time, Ahri nodded. “Okay,” Evelynn said after a few seconds. “Touch yourself, then.”

Ahri leaned back once again, red in the cheeks and chest flushed, one hand coming up to her breast, the other diving down between her legs. From where Evelynn stood, the sight was breathtaking, turning to delightful when Ahri started to move against her clit in short fast strokes.

Evelynn couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face at Ahri’s eagerness. She was back against her, whispering in her ear. “Slower, love, let it build.”

Ahri slowed down, releasing a sigh, a low purr starting to rise from inside her, calm and steady. Her fingers would trail down between her folds, gathering wetness at her entrance, coming back up to brush against her clit—repeat.

Over her shoulder, Evelynn was watching her in silence, fire building in her own chest and she was quietly letting it consume her.

“Some things—” she started, the faintest tremor in her voice, “Some things you just can’t control, and that’s okay. Don’t smother them.”

Two of Ahri’s fingers disappeared inside her with a small gasp. “Not yet,” Evelynn advised her softly, kissing the side of her head. With a small whine, Ahri pulled her fingers out, resigning to linger around a little longer.

“The world isn’t going to collapse if you indulge yourself once in a while.” Evelynn continued. “You want her? Ahri, she’s all yours.”

Guilt—again—ever so sharp, coming alive in the deepest parts of her guts. She could feel it make its way up, settling like a bit against her mouth and reining her back. With the hand that wasn’t pleasuring herself, Ahri reached back clumsily for Evelynn. Her hand was caught mid-way, Ahri’s fingers dripping with water settling in between Evelynn’s, grounding herself.

“Stop thinking, get out of your head.” Ahri nodded feverishly, but her eyes were shut tight, as though she was lost in some part of her mind refusing to emerge. Evelynn kissed her way down Ahri’s throat, nestling at the junction of her neck. Her remaining hand wrapped around her once more, diving in between Ahri’s breasts, nails biting into her, calling her to the surface.

Evelynn could feel Ahri’s pulse, frenzied on her lips, the rush of blood thumping against her skin as if trying to flow into her mouth. “Come back to me,” she whispered, slowly digging her teeth in Ahri’s shoulder.

Ahri’s movements were rushed and clumsy, fingers stroking herself in short quick motions devoid of any rhythm. She was holding desperately onto Evelynn, clutching her hand mercilessly in a grip so tight it was sure to leave some marks.

“I’m so close,” Ahri moaned, her voice a high-pitched mess.

“Good. You can let go.”

Evelynn was leaving a trail of bites the long of Ahri’s shoulder, soothing the pain with the tip of her tongue then biting down again. Each time Ahri would rise to meet her, leaning into her, arching under the simultaneous stimulation of Evelynn’s teeth, Evelynn’s fingers against her breast and her own hand in between her thighs.

Ahri opened her eyes. It didn’t feel like drowning like it had so many times before. One last stroke against her clit and she felt her legs give away, knees weak, the sensation rushing up her whole body.

“E—Eve! I’m—” Ahri yanked her hand from Evelynn’s grip and was about to cover her own mouth when Evelynn grasped her wrist and pulled it back.

“I know, let them hear.”

Whatever came out of her mouth, Ahri heard none of it. All of a sudden the fire was in her lungs and she was rising to her climax, higher and higher, hanging at the edge before crumbling down entirely.

It took a moment before the feeling of cold water rippling against her skin brought her back to reality. Evelynn’s hands were in her hair, a tether to the moment, playfully scratching the back of her ears.

“Well,” Evelynn said eventually, “if anyone had any suspicion as to why we would need more than one hour in the bathroom, now they know.”

Ahri groaned not too sure what to think about this. Her head was still foggy, conflicting thoughts dull, but still there somewhere even through the haze of pleasure. If she stopped listening to the noise though, one of them remained, perfectly clear.

Voicing her pleasure loud enough that the whole house had heard her coming was fucking hot.

“I just took a bath,” she moaned around the dryness of her throat, “why do I feel so dirty?” She felt satisfied but surely way too tired for someone who had just spent a good chunk of their morning relaxing in a bath.

“I might be in need of a shower myself,” Evelynn remarked standing up and stretching slightly. “You’re welcome to join me.”

Ahri took a second to contemplate the idea and shrugged, emptying the bathtub. “Did you know she came to see me with a see-through shirt?”

“What?” Evelynn had removed her clothes and was already getting in the shower.

“Kai’sa,” Ahri explained. “She had this black see-through T-shirt she takes to practice when we talked this morning. Which was fine until she turned around and left.”

Evelynn snickered and her lips curled in a smirk under the water. She remembered everything about the state she had left Kai’sa in the night before and could still clearly picture the five gashes her claws had left on the entire length of her back. “What a fucking tease.”

Ahri rolled her eyes but didn’t entirely manage to fight back the smile that crept on her face. “You know that kind of play is done as soon as we go public?”

“You might want to cover your shoulders for the day, then.” Evelynn observed.

When Ahri looked down, her neck and shoulders where covered with numerous bite marks.

There were a lot of things they were going to have to discuss before releasing their debut and public image probably was at the top of the list. Whether or not they could do what they wanted behind closed doors, the stage was something else. Knowing that she didn’t hold all the answers in her hands, having to rely so heavily on other people—it was the scariest thing she had ever done. Yet through it all, Evelynn had been a beacon in the dark.

After all these years, she was still learning. She thought she had seen it all, the fame, the success, the euphoria, the loneliness. Always on her own, she had kept it all to herself, and now for the first time, she was about to share.

It was the scariest thing she had ever done, but fuck if it didn’t also feel so good.

Ahri stepped into the shower and sensing her, Evelynn turned around, clearing the water from her eyes. When she opened them, Ahri was on her knees looking up at her pupils blown wide.

“Oh, fuck.”

Fuck indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been sitting on this one for way too long doing way to many edits, so take it now, its yours. hope you like it!  
> on twitter @neethril


End file.
